


El planeta dels barrets

by lestrucsdebet



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestrucsdebet/pseuds/lestrucsdebet
Summary: Té lloc en algun moment de la 4 temporada. La Donna i el Doctor visiten un planeta curiós (per variar).





	El planeta dels barrets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La planète aux chapeaux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972267) by [Melie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie). 

> L'únic que tinc és una pamela i un gorra violeta de llana.

"Aha! Sabia que hi arribaríem!"  
  
"I està segur que has encertat el planeta aquest cop?"  
  
El Doctor decidí ignorar l'observació burleta de la Donna i es va posar la capsa de barrets (que feia setmanes que corria per la sala de control del TARDIS) sota el braç.  
  
"_Allons-y_!"

* * *

  
La sala era petita i, a excepció de dues portes grises, completament blanca.  
  
"Espera, deixa que ho endevini: no els queden barrets en estoc?"  
  
"I ara! Aquesta és la famosa estació de descontaminació"  
  
"L'estació de QUÈ?!!!"  
  
"No correm cap perill"  
  
"Perdona, ho repetiré que sembla que t'has llevat amb les orelles taponades, avui: l'estació de QUÈ?"  
  
"Digue'm una cosa, Donna. Imagina per un moment que algú sense cap arribés a la Terra. Com reaccionaríeu?"  
  
"Ara em diràs que aterrar al planeta dels barrets sense barrets té el mateix efecte..."  
  
"Exacte!"  
  
"I no podries haver-ho dit abans? No duc cap barret, jo!"  
  
"Ni jo!", respongué el Doctor somrient, i destapà la capsa de barrets. "Ara és quan la cosa es posa interessant: qualsevol que arriba al planeta dels barrets ha d'escollir-ne un a l'estació de descontaminació per a poder accedir al planeta!"  
  
"I on són aquests famosos barrets?"  
  
"Darrere d'aquesta porta, naturalment"  
  
La porta grisa no s'havia mogut de lloc (les recents aventures a bord del TARDIS havien ensenyat a la Donna que les portes no tenen necessàriament un lloc fix).  
  
"I espera perquè encara no saps el millar de tot: els barrets oferts ho són en funció de la personalitat de qui els ha de portar posats. Brillant, no trobes?"  
  
"Genial, obres la porta o què?"  
  
"Per què jo?", va preguntar el doctor genuïnament sorprès.  
  
"Perquè jo prefereixo sortir viva d'aquí, mortes gràcies!"  
  
"Donna, Donna, Donna ... Per què ets tan negativa?"  
  
Dit això, va empènyer la porta i va entrar a l'habitació amb un somriure d'orella a orella.  
  
"Fantàstic!"  
  
La Donna el seguia sense estar-ne del tot convençuda.  
  
La sala estava dividida en dues parts, una per a cadascun dels dos viatgers. A dreta i esquerra hi havia diverses fileres de taules i sobre cada una d'elles jeien alineats barrets de totes formes i colors, alguns dels quals tan estranys que la Donna no hauria qualificat mai de barrets si no fos pel nom del planeta on es trobaven. Un mirall es recolzava a la paret que hi havia davant de cada taula.  
  
Al fons de la cambra, tan blanca com la primera, hi havia una altra porta grisa.  
  
"Oh, aquest costat és el meu!", exclamà el Doctor.  
  
"Sens dubte..."  
  
La Donna donà un top d'ull als barrets que tant havien captivat l'atenció del Doctor. Era el seu costat, sens dubte...  
  
Les opcions de la Donna, extravagàncies deixades de banda (com una mena de barret de pesca morat que no gosà ni tocar) resultaren ser molt més clàssiques.  
  
Pel que feia les del Senyor del Temps sembla que el bagul de records se li hagués obert davant els nassos. A primera fila hi havia un caracul (el barret de llana negra) i diversos barrets de copa, tricorns, gorres, un Fedora (un barret de feltre) i un panamà (no, dos) igual de familiars.  
  
Els barrets de les files posteriors eren una mica més estranys i un fes li va cridar l'atenció. Fins i tot va estar temptat d'emprovar-se'l.  
  
"Nooooo... Ni se t'acudeixi"  
  
Es girà i veié la Donna amagada sota en un gran barret de palla amb una cinta rosa i amb les mans als malucs.  
  
"No faig broma"  
  
S'arronsà d'espatlles i obeí.  
  
"Ni de conya deixaria que et posessis un barret tan horrorós".  
  
Van travessar la porta grisa. La Donna s'havia deixat posat el barret de palla, i tot i que al Doctor s'havia entretingut amb un barret de cowboy (just al costat de la fes), va acabar decidint-se per un barret de copa alta (però no gaire alta) que li feia conjunt amb la jaqueta i van endinsar-se a ciutat principal.  
El Senyor del Temps de seguida quedà embadalit amb la bellesa dels edificis i les cúpules, i gairebé no va sentir el que li deia la Donna fins que notà com algú li estirava la màniga de l'americana.  
  
"DOCTOR!"  
  
"D'acord, d'acord, no cal que cridis així!"

"Doctor, has dit que si portàvem barrets, no ens mirarien com si no tinguéssim el cap"

"Mmh, sí, i què?"

"Bé, doncs resulta que igualment ens miren com si... Com si vinguéssim d'un altre planeta!"

"És una mica el cas, no?"

"Doctor!"

"Tranquil·la, Donna, potser és que fa temps que no reben forasters ... No cal que et recordi que cap dels dos tenim la pell grisa, ni brava, segurament això els deu..."

"Doctor ... Crec que n'hi ha un que ve cap aquí"

"Fantàstic!"  
  
L'individu que se'ls acostava era molt petit, fins i tot més que la resta dels seus conciutadans, a qui la Donna arribava a treure un cap. Tenia la pell de color blau pàl·lid, duia ulleres i una tiara blanca, i caminava amb les mans sota la barbeta.  
  
"Perdoneu-me que us molesti, sóc ..."  
  
La Donna va intentar escoltar el nom sencer però es va rendir a la desena síl·laba.  
  
"... M'encarrego dels nouvinguts. És el primer cop que veniu, suposo?"

"Sí, acabem de sortir de la sala de descontaminació", va anunciar orgullós el Doctor.

"Mmh, sí, és clar, a veure, jo ... Per desgràcia, a veure, és costum en aquest planeta de dir sempre la veritat, i informar els nostres visitants de qualsevol... esdeveniment que per a nosaltres tingui alguna importància... i sense saber el vostre planeta d'origen, a veure, desconec la magnitud de l'impacte sobre vosaltres, però... a veure, la sala de desintoxicació no menteix mai..."

"I ara què passa?"

"Una mica de paciència, Donna, aquest bon home només vol ajudar-nos"

"A veure, la tria dels barrets sempre resulta reveladora i..."  
  
L'home menut es girà de cop i volta cap a la Donna i la mirà directament als ulls.  
  
"Senyora, em sap greu anunciar-vos que el vostre marit us enganya".  
  
"Espera, Doctor, o sigui que en una parella casada un dels dos, generalment el marit, ha de dur un barret que faci joc amb el de la muller?"

"Sí, és per això que ens miraven tots!!", va respondre el Senyor del Temps mentre guardava curosament el seu baret a la caixa de barrets.

"I no podrien ... No ho sé, cal que ens mirin així cada vegada que ens creuem amb algú?"  
  
Feia dies que l'única cosa que semblava que feien era repetir - una vegada i una altra, i una altra i encara una altra - que no estaven casats, no, genis ni mica no, i no, tampoc eren parella, mai de la vida. Així que, posat amb perspectiva, això dels barrets no els havia de venir de nou.  
  
"Donna, Donna, Donna ... És el que el senyor..."  
  
I de nou el reguitzell inacabable de síl·labes.  
  
"... Ens ha dit: és una espècie honesta i benèvola, i se senten obligats a informar-nos d'aquestes coses!"  
  
La Donna Noble va posar els ulls en blanc.  
  
"Molt bé, i ara on?"  
  
"Ara el planeta de les corbates!!!"  
  
"Ho dius de debò?!"

"Oi tant, quan acabi la setmana vull haver renovat tot el meu armari"

"No és que no et faci falta però ... Què? Què?! Para de mirar-me així d'una vegada! Què passa? Em prens el pèl, oi? Ai, jo què sé, ho podries haver dit abans!"  


Fi.


End file.
